


Case Pending

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Case Pending

CASE PENDING

I know the calloused ones––  
those who shoot first and seldom ask question, even later––  
and they scare me.  
They never cry or laugh or feel anything at all.  
And more than this, somewhere in the eyes  
which have stopped seeing pain, I find a reflection of myself––  
a threat of what I might become.

Because once they too had the need to be  
just a bit braver than they felt  
when the bullets started flying close  
keep a lid on the anger  
when they wanted to deck a few punks  
pretend they’d seen it all and were shocked by nothing  
when they wanted to heave their guts out on the pavement,   
‘cause blood stinks  
hide the tears they wanted to cry  
when the victims were kids or the helpless old people  
or just the lost souls  
who always end up face down in the alleys of the world.

But now they really are fearless, calm, tearless, and  
unshakeable––real professionals, perfect cops––  
and they scare me.


End file.
